Practice to Deceive
by Olicity1013
Summary: A delve into how Slade might attempt to "corrupt" Felicity. It's an Olicity story in the long run though!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Practice to Deceive**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not for profit. I own nothing. It all belongs to the CW. Lucky bastards.

_**Notes:** So, since I'm nearly done with my Olicity X-mas Exchange fic, and still working on "Educating Oliver," I just had to write another story. I can't help it, I'm intrigued by Slade and just what might happen as he 'corrupts' those Oliver loves, specifically, Felicity. I'm not sure where this is going, although I have a vague plan, even as I am still trying to figure out how to write Slade in character. I can't tell you where this will end yet, but I can tell you that it will be Olicity endgame. Getting there however...could be quite twisty. So enjoy the ride!_

* * *

_**"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive." (Sir Walter Scott)**_

It's a Monday, two weeks after Oliver's near brush with death, when she first feels a steady gaze on her as she stands in line to get her morning coffee at the cafe around the corner from QC. She's checking her messages when she becomes aware that she's being watched. It starts as a tingling feeling on the back of her neck, one she's become accustomed to after the past year of pulling double duty for Oliver and the Arrow. He and Digg have drilled it into her to be extra aware of her surroundings.

Trying to seem casual, she looks up from her phone, pretending to take in her surroundings as she scans the cafe carefully. Her gaze stops, almost unintentionally, on a man wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses that completely cover his eyes. She's aware, however, that he's the one staring at her.

Feeling uncomfortable, she doesn't acknowledge him, simply turns back and focuses on placing her order. However, she still feels his gaze on her, an incessant prickling on the back of her neck. She pulls her phone back out and makes a pretense of texting something, trying her hardest to ignore the man as she waits for her coffee.

Finally receiving her drink, she heads for the door, eyes focusing on everything but the man staring so intently at her from the corner table. She's almost made it, when something like compulsion makes her turn and cast her glance his way. She knows it's probably foolish, knows she's only asking for trouble, but she does it anyhow. Her breath catches as he nods his head to her, a small smile on his face, as he raises his coffee cup in a salute.

She quickly turns and hurries from the building, trying to push the unsettling feeling in her chest down. It's definitely a weird start to her day. But, since it isn't illegal to stare at people in public, she quickly pushes the encounter to the back of her mind and begins to focus on what needs to be done before Oliver's first meeting of the day. Ten minutes later, the experience is completely forgotten.

* * *

It's a dull, overcast Friday morning when she sees the man in the dark sunglasses again.

The familiar prickle at the back of her neck alerts her to his gaze as she steps into the cafe. She's unsettled for a moment, wondering what the odds are of him being there the same time as her twice in one week. But she's also a little annoyed. If he's staring at her, he must have a reason and most likely, it's nothing good. She knows this, she thinks, because she's never been the type of girl to attract male stares in a cafe filled with much more attractive women. Now she's on alert, wondering if he has some connection to Oliver or the Arrow and has figured out she works for them both. Wonders if he has plans to kidnap her in broad daylight, in an effort to get to Oliver.

She realizes, not to her surprise, she's become a lot less trusting, and a bit more dramatic, after a year spent with Oliver Queen. Not that anyone could blame her.

She reaches the counter and places her usual order, pulling out her wallet and paying before moving to the other end of the counter to wait for her drink. As sunglasses man (she has to think of a better name) continues to stare at the back of her head, she wonders how to handle the situation. One thing is clear however, she needs a better picture of the scene.

Coffee finally in hand, she takes a deep breath, and turns to meet his gaze. It's intense and a bit uncomfortable, even through the glasses that block his eyes from her. She's unable to read much in what she can see on his face from this distance. She notes he has a chiseled, stubbled jaw line that for a moment, strangely reminds her of Oliver. There's gray at his temples and she has a hard time placing his age, although if she had to guess, she'd say late 30s to early 40s. Even though he's sitting down, she can tell he's in good shape, his broad chest and shoulders, showcased nicely in a three piece suit that looks expensive.

The sunglasses hide his eyes and as its overcast outside and dark in the cafe, she wonders why he wears them. Wonders what he might be hiding behind those glasses. A mask, she might be tempted to say. She shakes herself out of these contemplations as she realizes she is the one staring now, as a knowing smile suddenly appears on his face and he raises his coffee cup to her again.

Feeling that same mix of curiosity and unease, she raises her own cup back in a salute to him, before turning and heading for the door. She's not sure why she decides to retreat, but something in her warns her he could be dangerous and she's not ready to start playing whatever game he has in mind. Because she's pretty sure a man with a face like that, even without seeing his eyes, has secrets. She has enough of those in her life, she doesn't need more.

She winces as she realizes just how much of Oliver's paranoia has transferred to her, and with that in mind, tells herself to put the strange experience out of her mind. Two encounters in one week did not make an evil plot, she tells herself. But in the back of her mind, she wonders. It is Starling City after all.

Still feeling unsettled, she waves to the security guards as she heads into the QC lobby and towards the executive elevator. All thoughts of the strange man in sunglasses suddenly vanish as her phone buzzes to life with yet another crisis in the world of Oliver Queen, CEO.

* * *

_**Notes:** So, it's begun. Should I continue? Is this something you might see happening or that intrigues you? Thoughts, comments, and constructive feedback are welcomed, especially as I try to feel out Slade and how he might possibly approach and work with Felicity. Thanks for reading and giving me your thoughts! (Either here or follow me on Tumblr (olicity1013) as I tend to post snippets and such there to get feedback first)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the encouragement and reviews, you are all wonderful! So here's the next chapter...it was posted on Tumblr, but I've significantly added some things, so it's not the same version you might have read a few days ago there. I think I have more of an idea now where I want to take this-but it's not going to be a quick resolution. And while I know Slade's endgame, how I get to that point is probably going to be very different from how it plays out on the show. But let it be known now, I have a soft spot for Slade...after all, if he and Oliver could both fall for Shado...**_

_**But never fear, this is Olicity all the way, it just might take a bit to get there. Kind of like reality on the actual show right now, right? (And more of my other fic, "Educating Oliver" is on the way this week too, so look out for that-it's the 'fluff' needed to counterbalance the angst in this one)**_

* * *

Two weeks go by, and thanks to long nights in the Arrow cave, more super-soldiers appearing throughout the city, worry over something she hears in Barry's voice that tells her he's keeping something from her, and some really insane business dealings with foreign investors and Isabel Rochev, she does not make it back to the cafe until Wednesday.

She's managed to forget the strange man in sunglasses until she walks through the doors, and feels that strangely familiar gaze on her again. Her inner radar goes off, realizing this can't be a coincidence. He has to be watching her, stalking her. Twice is one thing, three times is something else. And the only reason he would have to be watching her is if he suspects or knows about her connection to either Oliver or the Arrow. Neither bode well for all involved.

She breathes deeply, tells herself to relax. Honestly, what's the chance this man has any connection to Oliver or the Arrow? Not everyone is out to get the billionaire vigilante, right? It's entirely possible she's reading too much into this situation, as she's been a lot more worried, especially since the Count, of the liability she could become to Oliver, in either persona.

Still, the possibility lingers and she knows she has to deal with it. There's too much at stake. However, confronting might not be the right thing to do. Neither Digg nor Oliver is there to back her up, although she thinks, there's not much this man could really do in the middle of a crowded café, right?

Those thoughts run through her head as she reaches the counter (there's hardly a line this morning) and places her usual order. As she's pulling out her wallet, the cashier stops her, a smile on her face, and tells her that her drink has already been paid for by the man in the corner.

She whips her head around to see him watching her with what she thinks might be amusement on his face, although it's hard to tell with the sunglasses. A spark of anger fills her at the look. She's not in the habit of letting strange men buy her coffee, and why start now? She tells the cashier this, watches as her smile disappears, but in the end, refuses to take her money.

Biting her lip in frustration, she moves towards the end of the counter to wait for her drink. As she stands there, she weighs her options. Does she confront him? Ask him point blank why he's obviously stalking her? Or does she play the flattered, confused woman, unsure of why a man like him would be buying a stranger a cup of coffee?

Still musing over her options, she gets her coffee and turns to see him watching her, his stare intent even through the ever present dark glasses. She takes a deep breath, reassures herself that it's a public place and he wouldn't dare try anything, and walks towards his table, sees his lips turn up into a small smile as she approaches. She has no clue what she's doing but it's too late to turn back now. Still, her gaze takes in all her possible escape routes, should she need them. She realizes how cynical she's become, another trait of Oliver's she's adapted without realizing.

As she reaches his table, he motions to the chair across from him, but remains silent. She takes the seat, taking a sip of her coffee, trying to figure out what to say. They sit that way, in a not uncomfortable yet not easy silence, sipping their drinks staring at each other over the tops of the coffee cups.

She wonders what's behind those sunglasses. Wonders if he's terribly disfigured, like the Phantom of the Opera. Or maybe he's got a sensitivity to the light. Or maybe, he just thinks it looks cool to wear sunglasses inside buildings. Although, now that she's actually sitting across from him, she realizes he has a very strong, confident presence. It doesn't seem as if 'cool' is a word he'd care about, although she couldn't tell you why she thinks that. There's also a hint of danger, mixed with a vulnerability that she thinks she can see in the shape of his mouth and his jawline. Almost against her will, it intrigues her. This man is dangerous, no question. But she's still drawn to him. Kind of like she is to Oliver.

"I'm surprised you came over, I didn't think you would." He's first to break the silence and she's not surprised to find his voice is deep and smooth. But the knowing smile on his face, not to mention the confidence in his words, irritates her. It's as if he knew what she would do before she did. Whether that's true or not, is not the point.

"I don't like being stared at by strange men. And I don't like being in debt to said strange man, especially if he wears sunglasses inside on a cloudy day. Although, I suppose if it was night it would be creepier. Very 80s of you though." She doesn't mean for the last part to slip out, but in her usual fashion, it does. Her nerves are getting the best of her apparently.

His laughter is deep and sounds somewhat gruff, as if he hasn't laughed much, or as if he hadn't been expecting her to make him laugh. She wonders why that is and why she's imposing traits she's seen in Oliver onto this total stranger.

"I can assure you, I don't wear my sunglasses at night." His voice is amused and has an accent she can't quite place. "I have a medical condition where my eye is very sensitive to light of any kind," he replies, a hint of a smile on his face.

His words do little to resolve her unease about him, but still, she finds herself intrigued by his response to her. And the fact that he got her 80s pop rock reference as he doesn't look like he would be a Corey Hart fan. Something tells her he has a story. And she's always been a sucker for a good story.

"Good to know, although I'm suspicious about your knowledge of 80s music." For some reason, she likes the fact that his smile widens at her words. "Of course, it would be even better if I knew your name." She watches his hands steeple and his smile fades, and she knows he's staring intently at her through his sunglasses. She wonders if he'll answer.

"I'm Joseph. And you are?" She knows, with the inner sense she's developed over the past two years that he's lying. Although, for some reason, she thinks the name suits him. And she's drawn in by the mystery…perhaps it's what he intended all along. But two can play at that game.

"I'm Megan." It's not a conscious decision to give him her middle name, but it's out before she realizes it. Even though she can't see his eyes, the quirk of his mouth tells her he knows she's lying as well. She's gotten extremely good at reading facial expressions, a necessity when dealing with Oliver. It raises another red flag. If he knows she's lying about her name, does he know who she really is? And if so, does that mean he knows who she works for, or with?

"So, Megan, what do you do?"

She wonders if she said the last few words aloud, although she's pretty sure her inner monologue remained just that this time. But his directness throws her, and she takes a deep breath before answering.

"I work with computers. I'm kind of the fix it guru who knows her way around different operating systems." It's vague and generic and she waits to see how he responds. His face, this time, gives nothing away.

"And what do you do, Joseph?" She's truly curious, so many things about this strange man setting off conflicting feelings in her. She knows she should be wary, senses he's dangerous. But the part of her that loves a mystery won't let her stop. Not to mention, there's a sort of magnetism she can feel emanating from him, drawing her in against her will.

"I'm in the import/export business, and work with numerous companies around and outside Starling City." He doesn't elaborate and she's not surprised.

She's pretty sure she doesn't want to know what exactly he imports or exports. It's Starling City after all and she's no stranger to what comes in and goes out of the town they've been trying to clean up for the past two years. And since she really doesn't anticipate things going past a cup of coffee here, she's okay with not asking anything else about his work. Although the red flags in her mind keep popping up.

"So, I know how you like your coffee, and I know that you're good with computers, what else do I need to know about you Megan?"

She still can't place the accent in his voice, and it drives her crazy. Not that she doesn't, honestly, find it rather sexy, but that's beside the point. She waits a few beats, considering her response.

"There's not much to tell. I spend most of my time with computers, enjoy science fiction and mystery television programs, and work more than I play." Why she's revealed even that little bit of her personal life to this total stranger she doesn't know, but she can't deny the interest he's showing in her isn't flattering, if unsettling.

"Interesting. You don't strike me as someone who likes the unexplained. You seem more like a woman who won't let something go until you have a rational explanation for it." There's something in his voice, it makes her uneasy again and she has to fight a shiver. "Although I think you're missing out on quite a lot by not playing more in your life. I can't imagine a woman as beautiful as you doesn't have someone special in your life."

She blushes, realizes things are progressing to a place she's not comfortable with, but can't deny she's flattered that he asked. Despite her unease, she won't deny he's is a very handsome man, even if she is now, more than ever, desperate to see his eyes. But she's not ready to take the conversation there, if ever. There's too much he's not telling her and too much she can't tell him. But what is it they say about curiosity and the cat?

Her phone starts buzzing, saving her from answering. Pulling it from her pocket, she sees a message from Oliver, asking where she is and if she's okay. She gasps, looking at the clock on the wall and realizes she's a half hour late for work.

"I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and I have to go." She excuses herself as she stands, slipping the phone back into her purse and tries not to feel uncomfortable again at the way he's staring at her. She wonders if he will say anything else, will ask if they can do this again, maybe even for her number. She's not sure she'll give it to him if he does, but she wonders if he'll ask.

"I understand, I'm sorry if I made you late. But I've enjoyed talking with you. It's been enlightening, Megan." He stresses her name in a way very similar to how Oliver says "Felicity," and it sends unease spiraling through her again. She wonders why she keeps finding parallels to Oliver in this man.

Still, she blushes again as she realizes just how seductive his smile is, even though it sends warning bells throughout her system. He's not being honest with her. He has an agenda, she's sure. But she's more determined than ever now to find it out. Because if it has anything to do with Oliver or the Arrow, she needs to know. But she won't make the next move. The ball is in his court.

"Thanks again for the coffee, Joseph." She gives a small smile before walking away, feels his gaze follow her out the door. She doesn't look back. Even though she wants to.

Her phone buzzes again and she realizes she hasn't answered Oliver, who is obviously getting worried. She texts back, mind already conjuring a story to tell him about why she's late. She won't tell him she's been talking to a mysterious stranger named Joseph, who wears sunglasses inside, who bought her coffee and who she's sure has a hidden agenda. That way leads to questions she's not ready to answer, even if she's not sure why.

* * *

_**Notes:** So, there's their first conversation. What did you think? I'm trying to play off the fact that I think Slade would try to get to know her, to understand why she's so special to Oliver, to perhaps, turn her against him, all to help his end goal of destroying Oliver. But can he remain immune to the force of nature that is Felicity? Questions all going through my mind as I think about where to go next. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, it's taking me longer with this one because I'm really trying to a) figure out where its going and b) get Slade's voice down along with Felicity's reactions. But you all with your support, comments, etc. have been incredible and I can't thank you enough. Hope you enjoy and a very special thank you to ageofaquarius for her help with this!**_

* * *

She takes a deep breath before heading through the coffee shop's familiar double doors.

It's been a week since her conversation with Joseph and numerous factors have conspired to keep her from a good cup of coffee. One of the most prominent, her innate sense that her coffee shop companion has a hidden agenda, although she's not sure she really wants to know what it is. Still, her curiosity runs rampant and she would be lying if she says she hasn't run searches on the mysterious "Joseph" who deals in imports and exports.

She's found nothing so far, but she isn't giving up. The fact that she can't track him has her on high alert. She knows the only way she's going to find out more is to ask him-which means the coffee shop it is. If he's even there. It has been a week after all. And this time, she's visiting mid-afternoon.

She looks around and immediately realizes he isn't there. Realizes she misses his stare, that intense gaze that he focuses on her. It's rather unsettling, if she thinks about it. The man is trouble, no question about it. She knows its trouble probably related to everything going on with the _mirakuru _serum and the masked man terrorizing the city. Which means it's probably connected to Oliver and that increases the danger factor.

Sighing, she walks up to the counter and orders her usual, fighting disappointment at the missed opportunity to get potentially needed information. But it's probably better, less dangerous this way. So she tells herself. Still, she looks around the room as she waits for her drink, wondering if he'll suddenly appear, half-hoping half-dreading he will.

It's stupid, but she gets her coffee and walks to the familiar, empty table in the corner of the room. She settles into her seat, pictures him sitting across from her, eyes masked by those ever present glasses, that small, sexy smile on his lips. She doesn't deny he's attractive. Dangerous men apparently do it for her, judging by her track record lately.

She shakes herself, realizes just how crazy she's acting. Joseph is most likely out to get Oliver, and using her to do so. She's certain of this although she doesn't know why and has no proof. Instead of sitting here, she knows she should stay as far away from this place, from him, as possible. Why play into whatever he has planned?

But something deep inside her, some little spark, won't let this go. It's a part of her that's become more prominent since becoming part of Team Arrow. Dogged determination her friends might call it. Stupidity is what it probably is in reality. But she doesn't deny she's intrigued and attracted by this man who she's pretty sure could kill her with his bare hands. Something about him, some small tiny piece, much as she's loath to admit it, connected with something in her. She doesn't know what and is pretty sure it's not a good thing, but it's there nonetheless.

She knows she should mention Joseph to Oliver. She isn't stupid, and she isn't _that_ blonde. If Joseph is out to get him, Oliver needs to know, for everyone's safety. But she remains silent, tells herself she doesn't want to add more stress to his life right now. The tension has never been higher in the Arrow Cave, a sense of urgency pervading everything they do as they push on with their mission to rid the city of _mirakuru_.

She doesn't kid herself. She's pretty sure she knows why she's upset, though she hides it well, when Oliver says the Arrow, and by extension his team, are going to work closely with Laurel to investigate Blood. It's not exactly jealousy, more selfishness she thinks. After months of it just being the three of them (four if you count Sarah but she's been gone for months), there's suddenly another female, one who's important to Oliver, in their midst. And its making her aware things could change, again, in an instant.

She'll never tell anyone that sometimes, in the dark of night, alone in bed, she wonders what might happen if one day, Laurel does find out who the Arrow is, and if he'll trust her enough to bring her onto the team. Not that things are great right now between Laurel and Oliver. She's _pretty_ sure figuring out his secret is the last thing he wants Laurel to do, but she wonders. Wonders where that leaves Team Arrow if it happens, especially if Sarah returns. Wonders where that leaves her.

Because while it's clear Oliver cares for her, his Girl Friday, as he's clearly stated, he won't take it past the working friendship they have now. His whole speech after the Russia incident lingers in her mind and while she's pretty sure he was talking about her, a part of her knows he cares for Laurel too. Theirs is a confusing, disastrous relationship she doesn't envy, nor want, but it's still a powerful influence in Oliver's life, whether he admits it or not.

She grimaces as she sips her coffee, angry for getting mired down in these thoughts. She and Oliver work just fine together, despite the tension that still lingers over her bringing Barry in on his secret. She'll do anything to protect him, to keep him safe, and knows he'll do the same for her. She doesn't doubt either of those things.

But watching him these past few weeks, the amount of times Laurel slips into their conversations, the two times he's almost gotten killed because he was distracted, its not like him. She wonders if he even realizes that Laurel's got him tied up in knots. Again. Not that she'll say anything. Oliver's love life is his business and Laurel Lance will always be a part of it. She accepts that and for the most part, is ok with it.

But she wonders if her increased fascination with Joseph isn't because he's been giving her the looks Oliver hasn't in weeks. She doesn't remember the last time Oliver really looked at her. At least, not like he'd looked at her during the whole Barry situation. Not that she blames him, he has a hell of a lot on his mind. She's rather grateful he seems to have backed off a bit on their closeness, unsure if she can stand being so close, yet so far, from his reach.

But she misses those looks, his subtle touches, more than she should. More than she wants to admit.

"A woman as beautiful as you should never look so sad."

She almost knocks her coffee over as Joseph suddenly appears in front of her. The familiar warning bells go off in her head, but she can't stop the smile that appears on her face, even though her heart is racing.

"A man of your impressive size should make more noise when approaching, instead of sneaking up on unsuspecting beautiful women." It's a lighthearted response, off the top of her head, before she has time to think about it. But she doesn't deny the spark of satisfaction she gets from hearing him give that almost surprised laugh again. She likes thinking maybe it's something about her that brings it out in him. She wonders why she's ignoring what her head is trying to tell her about how dangerous he is and smiles in return.

"So, am I presuming too much to suggest that you were waiting, hoping I'd join you?"

It irritates her that he assumes that, even though it's true. But she won't admit that. "You presume too much," she replies with a light smile. "I needed a coffee break and some time away from the office. Your being here is totally unexpected." She hopes he believes her.

His amused laughter is deeper now and she tells herself not to blush as he settles into the chair across from her. She's not a simpering school girl, flattered by a man's attention. She needs information and she's going to get it. But she really does like the way his suit jacket fits across his shoulders. They're just as wide, maybe wider than Oliver's.

"Your look says otherwise, I think you missed me, Megan."

She starts at his words, quickly collects her thoughts, and gives him what she hopes is an enigmatic smile. "You can think what you like, Joseph. It's a free country." She sees his smile turn contemplative before he nods.

"So, rough day at the office?"

She's suddenly on alert again, wonders if he's fishing for information, and realizes it's time to put up her guard. This is a dangerous man. She can't forget that. But she also knows, after meeting Oliver, her penchant to meet danger head on, especially when she's curious. And it's obvious he's curious too.

"My boss has a lot going on and he's not in the best mood right now. So I went to get coffee." She watches him closely, waits for a response. It makes her uneasy the way his face can be so expressionless.

"You decide not to get him any?" He gestures to the one cup she's drinking from.

She's flustered for a moment, but tries to hide it with humor. "I don't get him coffee. It's an agreement we made when I took the job." She's startled to hear herself say the words. Warning bells go off again, she's got to be more careful or she'll give too much away.

"Interesting arrangement you have with your boss." It's all he says before he takes a sip of his coffee, but she feels his stare, even through those ever present sunglasses.

"It works for us." She keeps his gaze as he continues to watch her, remaining silent. She considers her options. Finally, she speaks. "So, kind of strange that you're here again when I am, especially since its mid-afternoon. Should I ask if you're stalking me?"

He laughs, but there's an edge to it that sets the hair on her arms on end. Her hands grip her coffee cup a little tighter in response.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. But I'll admit, something about you intrigues me, Megan. I hope you'll forgive me for wanting to know more about who you really are." His voice is lower now as his gaze focuses intently on her.

Emotions war inside her. His words tell her that he knows she's not who she says, which probably means he knows what she does with her days and nights. But something else calls to her about him. Makes her believe he means what he says and that he's truly intrigued by her. In a strange way, she feels as if he understands her. It's crazy really, and she can't say why or what he even understands, but it's what she believes. Doesn't mean she trusts him, however. And she needs to take back control of this situation.

"Okay, cards on the table. What exactly do you want from me, Joseph?" It's a risk, but it has to be taken. He seems like the kind of man who would embrace risks. Just like Oliver.

"Direct, I like that about you. But what makes you think I want anything other than your company, Megan?"

She wishes she could see his eyes right now. His voice is smooth and even, his posture relaxed, and it makes her crazy that he doesn't seem affected. Again, he's very much like Oliver that way, which sends warning bells peeling. But again, she ignores them. She wonders when she's become so cavalier about ignoring danger signs.

"Who are you, really?" She doesn't mean for that to come out, but her curiosity is killing her and she's frustrated that he's not giving her answers. She waits, watches as his hands steeple, feels his intense gaze on her from behind his sunglasses.

"No one, really."

The frustration mounts, but its tempered by something she hears in his voice. She's not sure what it is but it's definitely there. It intrigues her.

"I find it hard to believe you're no one. You don't give off that vibe." She's surprised when that gets a harsh laugh.

"I'm many things to many people, and nothing to others." There's a wealth of meaning behind the words, a history she hears in his voice, and she's completely confused now. She could swear he's almost, regretful.

"Cryptic much?" She waits for a reply as he sips his coffee. When it's clear one isn't coming, she sighs. "What is it about the tall, dark, and brooding men in my life who hate answering questions?" She doesn't mean to say the words out loud, but his laughter, amused now, makes her realize she did.

"You have a lot of tall, dark, and brooding men in your life?" There's curiosity behind the words and she's actually pretty sure they're genuine. It confuses her more because she's pretty sure if he's out to use her to get to Oliver, he wouldn't care about who the other men in her life are. Or she's just totally over analyzing this entire situation.

"No more than the usual girl. Counting you, there's only one, no two others. Although, I suppose there could be a fourth, he's more like a brother but he's pretty brooding. And he's cute more so than handsome." She stops, realizes she's once more said more than she should, and curses herself internally. What is it about this man that gets to her? Because while she's intrigued by him, every fiber of her being knows he's dangerous. Very dangerous. And he wants something from her.

"Well, for now, I'm flattered you consider me one of the tall, dark, and brooding men in your life. Even though you might not think that way when you get to know me." He seems startled by his last words, and for the first time, she sees his shoulders tense. Obviously, he hadn't meant to say that and now, she's even more curious. And if she's honest, a little scared by what he could mean. But it's not enough to stop her from asking.

"Are you going to give me a reason to think that way?" She unconsciously bites her lip, waits for a reply. It's fascinating, watching him try to compose a response. She can tell he's carefully considering her question and that alone makes her nervous. Not to mention she doesn't miss the fact he said _when_ she got to know him. But it doesn't dim her curiosity. Strangely enough, it only makes her more determined to figure this man, and his motives, out.

Maybe more of Oliver has rubbed off on her than she knows, because she's never been one to court danger. Until Oliver Queen showed up bleeding in the back of her Mini.

"It all depends on you." There's a resolution to his voice that both scares and thrills her as he meets her gaze head on, intense even through the dark glasses.

"Meaning?" She holds her breath, wonders if he's going to finally tell her who he is and what he wants with her. She's not sure she wants to know but she's come too far to back down now. He doesn't break her gaze, taking a deep breath, obviously contemplating a reply.

The ringing of his cell phone stops him before he can say a word. Giving her a wry smile, he looks at the caller ID before answering. He listens for a moment before offering a terse "I'll be there soon." Hanging up, he gives her a contemplative look but says nothing.

"Saved by the bell?" The frustration in her voice is obvious as he offers a resigned smile and a shrug of his shoulders. She sighs. "What else is new?" She watches as he stands, feeling that inappropriate sense of disappointment, wondering what happens now.

"As much as I'd like to continue this fascinating conversation, I have to go." Her breath catches as he leans over the table and takes her hand, bringing it to his mouth and brushing his lips over the soft skin. It's an extremely old-fashioned, yet intimate gesture that sends a tingle down her spine. She can't say if it's from attraction or fear. Either way, it leaves her struggling for words.

"So, are we going to meet again? You can't just leave a girl hanging like that." She blushes, hearing the desperation in her voice, seeing Joseph's lips twitch. His gaze is on her again and she once more wishes he'd take off his glasses so she could properly look in his eyes.

"I can and usually do." His words are matter of fact, but intense. "But you, you're not what I expected, Megan." He sounds frustrated now, as if he was expecting her to be someone totally different. Maybe he was—especially if he knew her true identity. Or again, she was hearing things that weren't there.

"Is that a bad thing?" She bites her lip again, gaze locked on his. The expressions that move across his face, evident even without seeing his eyes, are enough to make her pulse race. She senses he's on the brink of making some decision. She wonders if she's just signed hers, or Oliver's, death warrants. She wonders when she became so dramatic.

"I don't know yet." He sighs, voice resigned, as his phone chimes again. Looking quickly at it, he turns back to her once more, his gaze steady on her, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Until we meet again, Felicity "Megan" Smoak."

She freezes as he turns and walks out the door without a backward glance.

She stands there for what could be minutes, or hours, unable to focus on anything except that her fears have proven true. He knows who she is, which means he knows she works for Oliver. And quite possibly that she works with the Arrow. And even more concerning, that Oliver is the Arrow.

She should be terrified. He's pretty much told her she might not like him in the future. She's pretty sure that will prove true. But still, she's drawn to him, despite her fear and the danger he poses to everyone she holds dear. This is completely unlike her. And it frustrates her even more that she doesn't know why. Or what his plan is. Or where she fits into it.

"You okay, ma'am?" The voice brings her out of her freeze to find an employee standing next to her, obviously waiting to clean the table. She excuses herself, forces her limbs to move as she heads for the door. She's barely aware of her own phone buzzing in her pocket, her mind caught in a spiral of confusion.

She knows she has to tell Oliver about Joseph. The danger is too great and he needs to know. Together, maybe they can figure out who he really is and what he really wants.

But that part inside her, the part that could swear that Joseph, in some crazy way, understands everything she is feeling, about her life, about Oliver, about everything, eats away at her. There's more to him, to whatever he wants, than he's letting on and perhaps, than he knows himself. She's learned, after two years of working with Oliver, to trust her instincts. She only hopes they won't get anyone killed.

* * *

_**So, debating on whether the next chapter should be Felicity telling Oliver, or try one from Slade's perspective. I'm still feeling out Slade's voice, but let me know what you think. And thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, two chapters for you tonight my dears. First up, Felicity telling the boys about Joseph. Then, the next chapter, the long awaited and highly demanded, Slade point of view! Much love to _beijingdoll_ for her support and encouragement.**

* * *

She's debating how to bring up Joseph as she taps away at her computer, the sound of Digg and Oliver sparring behind her. She's spent the past two hours trying to figure out why it's so hard to simply tell Oliver that a guy she's met for coffee several times could have an evil master plan against them. And not just because the way she's phrased that in her head sounds over dramatic. There's a serious safety concern here and they need to know about it.

But if she's honest, she wonders if she's over thinking the entire situation. Sure, Joseph hasn't been completely honest with her, but then again, she hasn't gotten the feeling he's pumping her for information about Oliver, or the Arrow, or anything that should make her worry. Other than the overall sense that he knows more than he lets on and that he has an agenda. And that he obviously knows her real name. Which, come to think of it, he could have figured out in numerous ways.

But she wonders at his cryptic words about not liking him if she gets to know him. What could he mean by that? It's obvious he's a dangerous person, but there's something, vulnerable, about him as well. She knows she's probably crazy to think a man that looks and has a presence like Joseph has a vulnerable side, but then again, look at Oliver.

And once again her attention shifts back to one of the two men sparring behind her. She sighs, doubts once more going through her mind. If she's making a mountain out of a molehill, hell, she doesn't even know Joseph's last name, is she only risking distracting Oliver from what he needs to be focused on, namely, taking down the man in the skull mask, or Sebastian Blood if they're not one and the same? Or does Joseph pose some unforeseen threat that she will be responsible for unleashing if she doesn't tell Oliver about her suspicions?

Then there's the little part of her that wants to believe that Joseph is simply a mysterious, attractive, intriguing man that for some reason, seems genuinely interested in her. Because she knows she's not imagining his interest. She's blonde, but not that blonde. And after seeing how Oliver reacted to Barry, she's not sure she wants to deal with his potential volatile reaction to another man in her life, in any capacity. Especially one she doesn't have a last name for and thinks might have an agenda against them.

Not that she's getting much of any reaction from him other than if it relates to his investigation of the mirakuru. And with Laurel struggling with her addictions, not to mention her suspicions about Blood, and dealing with a mirakuru affected Roy, the guilt is piling on him. She knows he feels responsible for everything that's befallen his friends and family, and if there is one thing Oliver is good at, it's assuming guilt. With all that going on, everything else seems to have fallen by the wayside for him.

She knows it's petty, knows that Oliver has every right to be concerned about mirakuru. Not to mention Roy has become more desperate and thus dangerous and she knows he's worried about what he might do, even by accident, to Thea or someone else. And of course he's worried about Laurel. She's not inhuman, she feels sorry for the woman, and really hopes she's getting the help she needs. Not to mention her own intuition tells her there's more to Laurel's accusations about Blood than Oliver or Digg are willing to believe. Still, she's glad Oliver is there to help, knowing how much he still cares for his ex.

But she's been down this road before, seen what Laurel and Oliver do to each other in any capacity. It's not usually good. And even if Oliver says he's not going to let Laurel be his blind spot anymore, she's pretty certain he won't be able to keep to that, if history is any indicator. And she can't fault him for caring so deeply about Laurel, about Team Arrow, about the people close to him in his life. Frustrating as it is, it's what makes Oliver, Oliver.

But, she also knows whatever partnership she and Oliver have forged, it will never compare to the bond he and Laurel share. She's not a fool, she's known Laurel's place in Oliver's life since the start and honestly, she can accept that. It's not as if she's some tragic, storied, love that you just can't get out of your system.

But she secretly wishes she could be. If not for Oliver, then for someone.

She wonders if that's why she's attracted to Joseph. That aura of mystery, of danger, mixed with something that makes her wonder what he's really hiding behind those sunglasses. The way that he looks at her as if she's constantly surprising and frustrating him. The way that accent she can't quite place deepens when he tells her she intrigues him. She's a fool if she can't admit that she's intrigued herself. And flattered. Even as she wonders if she's not opening Team Arrow up to some fatal danger.

"Felicity, you have anything new on Blood?"

She jolts at Oliver's voice, gathering her thoughts together and trying to focus, ignoring the fact that he's standing almost on top of her, the familiar scent of Oliver and sweat tickling her senses.

"Not since the last time you asked. However," she takes a deep breath, not sure what is going to come out, but figuring she has to at least try before she loses her nerve. "There's something that I did want to bring to your attention."

"What is it?" Oliver's voice is tense as his hands clench, almost as if he's expecting bad news. Not that they've had much good news lately. She takes a deep breath before answering.

"There's a guy that's been talking to me for the past few weeks while I'm getting coffee at the shop around the corner," she begins, notes that Oliver and Digg both tense and move towards her.

"So is that why you've been distracted these past few weeks when you've come back from your coffee break? Because of some guy?" Oliver's voice sounds strange. She gives him a look, a little surprised yet relieved that he's noticed.

"Honestly, yes." She shrugs. "We've talked over coffee, nothing too serious, just getting to know you type conversations, although he does have a pretty intense stare. And he knew my coffee preference before I'd even met him. But then he also knew my real name before I'd told him…"

"What do you mean he knew your real name before you told him?" Digg's voice is even but there's a note of concern that makes her feel better about bringing this up.

"Exactly that. When we first started talking, he gave me what I am pretty sure wasn't his real name, so I didn't give him mine. But today, he called me by my full name as we were leaving."

"Wait, how long have you two been talking?" Oliver's voice is tense. "And you don't know his real name but he knows yours?" His fists tighten. She can't help but feel a little satisfied that he seems concerned after weeks of being distant.

"Names really didn't come up until I actually went over and confronted him about buying me coffee when he hadn't even met me."

"He bought you coffee before he'd met you?" Digg's voice is confused.

"Just how did you two meet?" Oliver speaks before she can answer Digg's question. She sighs.

"I noticed him staring at me one day, then he was there again the next time I went in, and then the next time, he bought me coffee and I finally went over and confronted him because, you know, strange men don't usually buy me coffee. We started talking, he told me his name was Joseph and he was in the import/export business. I didn't ask anything else because, well, I really didn't think it was important at the time. It was just coffee. But when we started talking, there was just something, intriguing about him." Her voice trails off, unaware of the looks she's getting from the two men staring at her. "He's got the most interesting voice, a slight accent I can't quite place. You know I've always had a thing for men with accents. And his face is very expressive face, well, what I can see of it…"

"Felicity, focus!" Oliver's voice is irritated and it stops her ramble as she tries not to blush. She refocuses quickly, unaware that she hasn't told them about Joseph's eye problems or the sunglasses.

"Sorry, off tangent there." She gives them both a look as Digg frowns.

"He told you he's in the import/export business, and that didn't make you curious? That doesn't seem like you." She realizes Digg has a point and sighs.

"Of course I was curious, but at the time, I was more interested in learning more about him. It's not every day an attractive, mysterious man takes an interest in me." There's a sharp note in her voice that does not go unnoticed by the two men in the room.

"You think he's attractive?" Oilver's voice sounds strange. "You don't even know his real name, Felicity. And obviously, there's something about him that's got you concerned enough to bring him up to us. What's going on?" He walks closer, concern replacing his irritation, and places his hand on her shoulder. She tries not to shiver at how good it feels to have his hand in its familiar spot after weeks of missing it.

She sighs, bites her lip. This is the part she's not sure about. But, she's started and she's not going to stop.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I get. There's more to Joseph than meets the eye and well, I want to know what that is. The fact that he knows my real name, when I never told him, well, after spending most of my days and nights with you two, that makes me a little suspicious."

"Do you think he's dangerous?" This from Digg, who gives her concerned, yet contemplative look.

She considers for a moment, feels Oliver's hand tighten on her shoulder. Does she really think Joseph is dangerous? Or is she really making too much out of this? She's not sure.

"Felicity?"

She looks at Oliver, then at Digg, and sighs. "I don't know. He never felt exactly threatening to me, and when he looks at me, well, it's tough to concentrate on anything but him, he really does have a mesmerizing voice and the intensity when he looks into you as if he knows you…"

"Felicity." There's something she can't name in Oliver's voice now and she feels a brief sorrow as he removes his hand from her shoulder and steps back. "I'm assuming you've done some background on him, despite only having what you think is his fake first name. Has anything suspicious come up?"

She frowns. "No, not that there's a lot to be found with only "Joseph" and import/export to go on, but there are several major companies that have taken up the slack in the business since the earthquake. None of my sources has heard anything about him, or any suspicious import/export activity lately."

"Has he said or done anything that would make you think he's got something out for me, or the Arrow?"

She considers Oliver's words for a moment. "No, and he never asked any questions about you specifically, just about what I did and what I liked." She pauses. "But he knew who I was, Oliver. You don't find that a bit suspicious, a guy who's been talking to me under a false name for a few weeks, suddenly knows my real name?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Felicity, not that I'm doubting your instincts, but did it ever occur to you that he could have gotten your name from a receipt for your coffee? Or the server who takes your order? Or maybe he heard someone from the company mention your name as I know a lot of our employees stop in for coffee there?"

She admits, he makes sense. And it's not like the possibility hasn't crossed her mind. After all, he knew how she took her coffee, thus he must have talked to the server she saw every day that knew her name. But that doesn't make her any less wary.

"But then why would he use a fake name?" She hears Oliver sigh.

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to 'intrigue' you with his mysterious nature. It's obviously working, isn't it? You can't seem to stop talking about him." His voice holds the same tone he's used when talking about Barry and she bristles a bit. This reaction is what she's worried about.

But he does have a point. She's definitely intrigued by Joseph's mysterious nature. Could it really be because he wants to capture her attention and he somehow knows that the tall, dark, and mysterious man tends to do it for her? Considering she's actually told Joseph that, and now hearing Oliver say it, she has to wonder.

"Felicity, has this man done anything to make you feel he's a threat to you or Oliver?" Digg's voice brings her back to the present and she realizes that he's not patronizing her, just trying to get her to describe what she's feeling.

"No, but there's an air about him, I don't know, he just seems to be not all he's letting on." She gives Oliver a hard look. "Though I seem to think that about most people I meet after working with you both." She hopes for a smile, even a flash of amusement in his eyes, but Oliver looks distracted again.

"Well, unless he does something that specifically makes you think he's out to get one of us, I think you shouldn't worry too much." A pang of something, disappointment maybe, goes through her at his words, even as his cell starts buzzing.

"You're sure-"

"Honestly, Felicity, until and unless there's a serious reason for you to worry, I think we need to concentrate on more important things than a man in a coffee shop who probably has a crush on you." He gives her a tight, distracted smile as he answers the phone. She knows it's Laurel from the way his expression changes and he turns away from them.

She feels hurt at being dismissed so summarily, though she knows somewhere inside, that Oliver is just so focused on Blood and Laurel and Roy and mirakuru that he's not able to think about anything not related to those topics. Ironically, that focus is one of the many things she admires about him. Although she wishes, in this case, he'd take her a little more seriously.

"Hey, you really worried about this guy?" She turns as Digg approaches, tries to ignore the knowing look in his eyes. "Because if you are, I can certainly ask around…"

She laughs wryly. "I appreciate that, but to do that, you'd have to have a last name, and unfortunately, I only have his first."

Digg looks a bit more concerned. "You've been talking, he knows your name, but you don't know his full name. Again, that's not like you, Felicity."

She takes no offense at his words, knows he means well and is simply calling her out on something she's called herself out on before. But she's reluctant to admit to him, and Oliver, her fascination with Joseph, or with the feeling of camaraderie that he invokes in her, or the fact that she doesn't even think to ask his last name.

She shrugs, tries to play it off lightly. "Honestly, he's an interesting guy and when we were talking, I just didn't think to ask. Until he left me with the bombshell of knowing my real name." She bites her lip, feels some insecurity resurface.

"Well, maybe next time you meet him you should ask." Digg's voice is gentle but chiding. She looks at him, sees that he understands what she's not saying. She's not surprised, Digg has a talent of seeing more than anyone thinks.

"Maybe I will, if I meet him again." Her voice sounds wistful, but she hopes he won't call her out on it. "But I just wanted to mention it—because even if I'm overreacting to a guy who simply is interested in me, I don't want to miss anything that could potentially be a problem for us."

Digg smiles, reaches over and squeezes her shoulder. It's a reassuring gesture, completely different from how Oliver touches her. Suddenly, she feels better. "Trust your instincts, Felicity. If you think he's hiding something, investigate. You're usually right. And we're here for you if you need us."

She blushes at the compliment. It means more than she can ever tell him. She's about to say that when Oliver calls out for them.

Apparently, Laurel has found out about a meeting going down between Blood and some suspicious figures. As Oliver barks orders to her about the location, she's already pulling up security cameras on the premises. It's obvious this discussion is ended and Oliver isn't too worried. It rankles, but she pushes it down. Now, she needs to focus on the mission. On keeping Oliver and Digg alive to fight another day.

"I'll have what information I can find for you by the time you get there," she calls out as they gear up and head for the door. "Be careful." She watches, as Oliver briefly nods at her words, his mind obviously already on the situation they'll be facing. For a moment, she misses when he would look at her, his gaze saying more than any words could, when she told him to be careful. Then Digg is next to her.

"You have good instincts, Felicity." His voice is even. "But don't let them blind you to the fact that maybe, this Joseph is interested in you as a beautiful woman, and not as Oliver Queen's employee or someone connected to the Arrow." He smiles and squeezes her shoulder again before taking off after Oliver.

She fights the sting of grateful tears in her eyes. Digg's words are both heartening and worrisome. He's telling her to be wary, but to also open herself to the possibility that Joseph might just be a mysterious businessman who is interested in her as a person.

She finds she desperately wants to believe the latter, but feels foolish to ignore the former. She just can't quite fathom that a man like Joseph would find her fascinating enough to stalk her in a coffee shop. Not to mention, their conversations are laden with hidden meanings that both frighten and excite her. Maybe she's just as much of a danger magnet as Oliver.

She sighs, decides not to worry about anything but the mission, and begins to dig for information. Which is why when her phone buzzes five minutes later, she's lost in the data and reaches to answer before thinking to look at the number. When she hears the deep, familiar voice on the other end, she doesn't analyze the feeling of elation, mixed with a healthy dose of fear that flows through her as she realizes he has somehow found her unlisted phone number. She's pleased her voice remains calm as she answers.

"So, what can I do for you, Joseph?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Time for Slade's POV. Hope you enjoy...I think I'm really, really in love with Slade._

* * *

He stares out the window, fingers steepled against his chin as he contemplates. It's been a long week, what with Blood's incompetence nearly bringing down his master plan and Laurel Lance's increasingly erratic behavior. These are the times that try mens patience, he thinks. But things appear back on track, and more importantly, Oliver is none the wiser about who is pulling the strings.

His mind goes to his former friend, an almost unwilling sense of pride filling him as he thinks about how Oliver has reacted to the situations he's thrown at him in the past few months. He's honestly surprised the younger man hasn't realized the series of tests he's being put through. His senses are sharp, and he's obviously learned a lot in the past few years, but he's still oblivious to the bigger picture. And that's what he wants right now. It allows him more time to observe, to plan, to figure out just where the pressure points are that will bring his once friend, now enemy, down.

Not for the first time, a pang of regret goes through him as he thinks about the better times. Times when he and Oliver nearly killed each other as he tried to teach the spoiled billionaire how to survive on a not-so-deserted island. He can admit, however, that once Oliver accepted the situation, he'd been a quick learner and someone that he'd eventually been able to trust in a fight. They'd taken on Freyer's after all, and despite some impulsive decision making, he'd been impressed at the younger man's courage and stamina. He'd saved his life, after all. And he'd helped save Shado.

Shado.

His hands clench into fists as he thinks about the memory of her smile, her laughter, the way she could make him feel better about anything with just a look. He isn't normally a man who lets emotions get the best of him, he can't be in the lifestyle he leads. But she'd gotten under his skin.

She'd also gotten under Oliver's.

He still feels the sharp pang in his heart from the first time he saw the two of them locked in a heated embrace by the lake. His first reaction had been a hard spurt of jealousy, and a need to rip her from his friend's arms. What had happened to his friend's declarations of getting back to the 'love of his life," Laurel, the girl he'd left behind, who's picture he carried everywhere? If he felt that strongly about Laurel Lance, what was he doing with Shado? Because in the end, when they got off this island, he was sure that Oliver would go back to the sainted Laurel. Shado was definitely not a part of his spoiled playboy world. And Shado would be hurt, he knew that much. So why didn't he say something, do something, to stop this before it got worse?

But he'd remained silent, watching, part of him realizing that this was Shado's choice just as much as Oliver's. She was a big girl, and she was obviously attracted to Oliver. And it wasn't as if he'd ever made any overtures of a romantic nature to Shado himself. Not that he hadn't wanted to, but fighting for your life against a bunch of crazy mercenaries and soldiers was not exactly conducive to romance.

Unless, apparently, you were Oliver Queen. And he most certainly was not. After all, what did a mercenary soldier like himself have to offer against a billionaire, albeit one with really bad hair?

But, he'd forced down his bitterness, never letting on how upset he was over the fact that they were together. He couldn't think about that, not when they had to get off the island. Once they did, maybe, just maybe, he could finally tell her how he felt, see if there was any chance she might feel something for him, despite her seeming infatuation with Oliver. And even if she couldn't, well, he would try to be happy for his friends.

But then came Dr. Ivo. And mirakuru. And Sarah Lance. And a choice made in the heat of a moment.

And his life shattered.

He looks down at his arm, remembers when it bore scars. The skin is tanned, smooth, unblemished. A side-effect of the mirakuru. He is grateful, although at times, he misses the marks he earned in battle. Misses the memories they forced upon him, reminding him he was human, and alive, every time he looked at them. All gone now, except for one.

His hand moves to his eye patch. For a moment, his mind is filled with the agonizing pain of an arrow being shoved through his eye. He's known pain, borne more than most men ever would, but nothing like being stabbed by someone you'd once trusted, once considered a friend, a brother. That's the one wound, mentally and physically, it seems the mirakuru in his body couldn't heal. And part of him is glad.

It makes him stronger, harder, angrier. Makes him realize he will never forget the man who took his eye. Who took the woman he loved and then let her die for someone else. Makes him remember, every day, why he's come to Starling City and set this plan in motion. Makes him remember why it's better not to feel anything, for anyone.

So far, he's done well. His judgment and emotions are clear, and he's done everything according to the plan he's had prepared since he got off the island. He will have his revenge. Everything is falling into place, with Sebastian, with the army of mirakuru enhanced soldiers they're building, with the ongoing destruction of Laurel Lance, the one beacon of hope in Oliver Queen's life. In fact, everything is perfect, until an unexpected wrinkle appears.

Felicity Megan Smoak.

His mind conjures up an image of her, sitting across from him, sipping her coffee, curiosity and wariness in her eyes as she watches him. He knows she finds him intriguing, it's the reaction he wants from her and is pleased she's so easily playing into his plan.

What he doesn't count on is how intriguing he finds her. And that's not good in relation to his larger plan. But he's drawn to her, to the slight hint of vulnerability he sees in her eyes when she talks about herself. The curious look when she's obviously trying to figure out what his eyes look like behind his sunglasses makes him want to remove them to see her reaction. Something tells him it won't be fear or revulsion, like the other few he's allowed to see behind his mask.

He's formed a connection with her over two conversations and some intense stares. A connection he knows is mutual as she's not very good at hiding her expressions or emotions. A connection he is neither prepared for, nor is sure he wants. Not when it is becoming clearer that she, not Laurel, is the key to getting his revenge on Oliver.

It's a simple mention of her by Blood that first draws his attention. After telling his underling to get close to Laurel Lance, and needle Oliver about it, Blood does just that. But he's also mentioned the fact, several times, that Oliver seems more distracted by his blonde assistant than his new "friend's" relationship with Laurel. He says nothing about this to Blood, but his curiosity is peaked.

He then makes it his mission to personally observe this blonde woman that Blood seems to think has a hold over Oliver. For weeks, he remains in the shadows, follows the blonde through her daily routine, to and from work, and in the evenings, to and from Oliver's nightclub. It doesn't take him long to realize that the blonde, Felicity Smoak he's learned her name is, is obviously in on Oliver's 'secret' identity.

Further investigation reveals her background and skills in technology and IT, and he figures out pretty quickly that she's the brains to Oliver and his bodyguard's brawn. The fact that she willingly helps them, puts herself in danger on a nightly basis, intrigues him. She doesn't seem like that type of girl. But it's obvious that Oliver sees her that way.

He's learned a lot in his years on the island with Oliver, as both a friend and enemy. He knows when someone or something affects the younger man, and it is obvious Felicity has. It's in the way he touches her shoulder or her waist when they're walking. The way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking. The smile that appears on his face when she says something that amuses him. He's never seen Oliver smile like that when he's with Laurel.

And then comes the situation with the Count. It cements in his mind that Oliver feels a lot more for his blonde assistant than he realizes. When the Count takes Felicity hostage, when Oliver kills to save her after vowing not to, he knows she is someone special in his life. That certainty is proven again when Oliver doesn't kill the corrupt cop that kidnaps Laurel.

And suddenly, he realizes that Felicity Smoak is the key to his plans for Oliver. Yes, Laurel Lance is still an important piece of the puzzle, but it seems that perhaps, Oliver has another, bigger pressure point. What makes it even better, is that the idiot doesn't seem to realize what he feels for Felicity. Or if he does, is doing a good job of ignoring it.

If only he'd done the same with Shado.

He's brought back to the present for the moment, an echo of Shado's smile lingering in his mind. The image slowly blurs and changes, and he suddenly finds himself seeing blonde hair and intense eyes, staring at him through a pair of dark framed glasses, lips a shocking pink that emphasize her delicate features.

It's unsettling. He hasn't felt much other than rage, since seeing Shado's limp body lying on the ground. He hasn't felt anything for another woman since Shado. In fact, he's completely turned off by the women he's encountered in the past few years, none holding a candle to his lost love.

Until Felicity Smoak gathers up her courage, meets his stare head on, and crosses to his table at the coffee shop, then proceeds to call him out for staring at her, and buying her coffee. From that moment, when they stop exchanging glances, and start exchanging words, he feels his entire plan, his entire world, start to shift on its axis.

For years, he's been dead set on taking everything that Oliver Queen cares about away from him. He's spent years crafting a foolproof plan that will not only bring his former friend to his knees, but completely destroy him. He carefully plays his cards, works his connections, sets up the elaborate system he needs to carry out his final revenge. Sets his pawns in place to rip Queen Consolidated from Oliver's family, rip his friends from his side, and ultimately use Laurel Lance as the means to break his former friend completely. It will all end with the tables turned as he shoves an arrow through Oliver's eye, killing him as he does not have the healing power of mirakuru running through his veins. And then he will be satisfied. He will have justice for Shado. For his eye. For all the pain and regret he's felt since letting Oliver Queen into his life.

But now that Felicity is in the picture, plans are changing. Because taking Felicity from Oliver is looking more and more like the best way to hurt him, to make him feel the pain of losing someone he loves, even if he doesn't realize it until it's too late. There's a bitter irony in that that appeals to him. And he is ruthless enough to exploit that, exploit Felicity.

But then he starts to get to know her, just a little, over coffee and two conversations. He sees exactly why Oliver needs her, is attracted to her, relies on her, and why she makes him smile in a way he's never seen with anyone else. He realizes that she makes him smile as well, something no one has been able to do in years.

She stands up to him, challenges him, sees straight through his bullshit excuses, but doesn't call him out on them, at least not immediately. She's brave, if a little awkward, but willing to do whatever it takes to figure out who he is and why he's been staring at her. She isn't a woman who backs down, that much I obvious.

He knows he intrigues her, but wonders if she knows that she intrigues him just as much. After that first conversation, he finds himself mulling over the fact that he actually wants to keep talking to her, to find out more about who she is, what she likes, what attracts her. To see the shocked look in her eyes when he compliments her, amazed that she doesn't realize how beautiful she is.

He tells himself that it's all in an effort to discover how to use her against Oliver, but he knows he's lying.

In many ways, she reminds him of Shado. Beauty and strength and confidence in one beautiful, yet humble package. He bets she'd handle a bow well, and wonders why Oliver hasn't taught her. It's obvious he and his bodyguard are working on her self-defense techniques, but not teaching her the one weapon that defines Oliver as it defined Shado. He can only imagine the picture she'd make, bow drawn, arrow in place, staring down her enemy. The image makes his blood stir in a way he hasn't felt for years.

And it's that knowledge, those feelings, that worries him. He won't say it scares him, men like him never admit to weakness, but it's something close. He can't afford to be distracted by his strange affinity for Felicity Smoak. She's dangerous and she's most likely in love with Oliver. He's been down that road before and he won't go down it again. She's wary of him, despite her obvious curiosity and possible attraction to him. In the end, he needs to use her to bring down Oliver and he can't afford to be distracted by the way she can make him smile, laugh, and for a moment, forget why he's here in the first place.

In fact, he's now considering how those feelings could be used against Oliver when it comes down to his final plan. It will be the perfect irony if Oliver realizes that Felicity feels something for him—Slade Joseph Wilson. Oliver Queen's worst enemy. Knowing who he is and their history on the island. Knowing about Shado. Knowing about how Oliver took his eye. His final revenge will be taking Felicity from him, and if he plays his cards right, it will be even more devastating than how he intends to use Laurel.

But despite his ruthless nature, his years of planning, his absolute certainty that Felicity Smoak is Oliver's weakness, he's not sure he can allow things to play out that way. Not when her face haunts his dreams at night, or how her smile will suddenly appear in his mind at the most unusual time or place.

His fist slams down on his desk as he tries to bring the larger picture into focus. This is about getting revenge on Oliver for taking away the one good thing in his life. For choosing an insignificant fling over a woman who could have shown him what love truly was. This is about taking from Oliver everything that was taken from him.

And Felicity Smoak is the key to that. She's a pawn he will use in his game, and discard when he must. He will draw her into his web, make her feel something for him, perhaps even make her fall in love with him as he makes her doubt everything she thinks she knows about Oliver. And in the end it will bring about Oliver's destruction and, quite possibly her own. This is who he is, what he does. He's spent too long planning his revenge to let feelings get in his way.

His plan is going to alter, but he cannot lose sight of the end goal.

He refuses to acknowledge the pang of regret that goes through his heart as he picks up the phone and dials Felicity's number. It's time to truly begin.

* * *

_**So, there you go. Thoughts? More to come soon! Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
